By Surprise
by LikeAVision
Summary: -:look up and see him,he's just another boy,but then he's not.SM/RW.Oneshot-a very short oneshot.Dedicated to SqueakySwings and FollowThisRhythm:-


Disclaimer: No, really, I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Dirty Dancing(though the references were accidental).

This story is dedicated to FollowThisRhythm aka Amy, and SqueakySwings aka Jenny, because they are just _fantastic_ and _amazing_ at writing TeddyLily stories that tug at my heartstrings and make me feel dwarfed by their genius. Thank you both for the marvellous reviews.

-

**By Surprise**

-

**i. get ready for the ride of your life,kids**

how it started?

she doesn't know

because she looked up one day, and there he was

_and you thought, __**oh, just another boy**_

but then she looked again

(eyes widen, but try not to give it away)

and maybe **that's** how it started

-

**ii. laugh at the absurdity of it all**

and even though she tried, she **really **tried

_look away, before it's too late-oh no, you're hypnotized _

she couldn't take her eyes off of him

(eyes, shoulders, cheekbones-hungry eyes devour them)

and

she couldn't believe **this** was her first crush

the **peculiarity** of it almost made her laugh

-

**iii. sweet dreams, honey**

and she woke up one night

_your nightgown is twisted around your upper body and the smell of sweat mixed with something else saturates the air and images that make you __**blush **__flash through your mind_

(trying to cling to remains of dreams)

and she knew she wasn't anymore

the girl she had been

he had changed her

**terrified** her

-

**iv. an inch, give or take**

and she was trying to reassemble her life in the library

make some sense of it

and then it was

**hot and cold** **and tingles**

at the back of her neck

(smells like aftershave and clean laundry, heaven, take it in)

and he reached over her, **closeasthis**, drew out a book from the shelf

_and you whirl around, heart __**beat-beat-beating**_

but he was gone

no backward glance

-

**v. stay out till the morning light**

and the first time she talked to him

it was **he** who talked to her

_it's patrol, you're paired up(well, it was inevitable really-no use agonizing),he asks you something about potions and you manage to come up with a moderately witty reply, and it surprises you because you're not witty you're boring_

and then he grinned

**wow**

and asked her something **else**

and so they were talking

and he was **different** and **wonderful** and she **wasn't** boring

(it always takes one by surprise)

and

they broke all the rules that night

-

**vi. let the cat out of the bag(or, freudian slip)**

she told her cousin and she shouldn't have

her parents got to know

and-

**well-**

she hadn't expected them to be bigots

and to tell the truth, it was a bit disillusioning really

_you were weeping all night, hurting and ashamed, but not for yourself, because you had just __**loved**__ and that was not__** wrong**__-no, you were ashamed and hurting for __**them**_

and then he went away too

because **naturally** his parents had to be warned to-

'**keep your son away from my daughter, ferret-face**'

(the choking kind of hurt starts)

and she **missed** him

_-_

**vii. defy thy name**

then she realised something

she honestly didn't **care** anymore

_you loved them. but you __**weren't **__going to let them dictate your behaviour,your likes and dislikes any longer. you loved them, but you loved __**him**__ too_

so she flew to his place

on winged feet

and she was smiling from ear to ear

when he opened the door

and she didn't think, just kissed him

(and **oh**,it's unexpected and **thrilling**)

and she was **not** **afraid **anymore

-

**viii. now? live happily ever after**

and so

though it wasn't perfect with him

(not a picket fence in sight)

_you were __**imperfect**__, __**wild**__, __**fun**__ and __**beautiful**_

and that was

somehow

**even better**

-

**the end**

**-**

**A/N:**

**There are Dirty Dancing references here-I just realized. :P**

**Who can figure them out? Lol!**

**Anyway, what do you think? Review, please. Reviews make me happy. :)**


End file.
